ProblemCauseSolution
by zeeharan
Summary: Chandler had a problem. Joey knew sex. Sex would certainly solve Chandler's problems.


Joey knew sex. Knew sex like some people knew numbers. Backwards, forwards, laying down, standing up, in the bed or in the kitchen, Joey knew sex. So when he mentioned to Chandler that he needed to get laid, he knew what he was talking about.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Chandler spluttered, "I'm fine. I'm fine!"

"Due, you're not. I can tell. You're all…tense. You didn't even want to watch Baywatch with me!" Joey watched as Chandler sighed and threw himself in a recliner.

"It's no big deal Joe. It was just one episode. It's just, you know, no big deal."

"Dude, this is a big deal. You've been a pain to live with for, like, weeks! You come home from work, you sulk, you refuse to play foosball, its like I don't even know you!"

"Yeah, well, just drop it Joe!" Chandler snapped. "I just…Janice was, no, is…I just, don't have the energy to go out and pick some random women up, ok?"

Joey sighed. Janice. That woman really did a number on Chandler. "C'mon man, it's not that hard! Just go out, give me a little of that old Chandler charm, a little 'How you doin'' and bam! Problem solved."

"No, no Joey, it's not that easy!" Chandler exploded, jumping up from his chair. "I don't know about you, but some people have to actually _like_ the people they sleep with, and newsflash! Women don't really like me!" Slumping onto a stool Chandler buried his head in his hands. "So just, just drop it man. Unless of course," and here, Chandler lifted his head long enough to give him a tired smirk, " you're offering."

Joey pondered the question. Yeah, Chandler was just joking but Chandler was his best friend. And sex was sex. Joey knew he came off as totally straight, a total womanizer, but the truth was he had fooled around with guys once or twice. It was a long time ago, before Chandler, but he had enjoyed it. Not enough to pursue a relationship or anything, but it was an experience he wouldn't mind repeating.

This was Chandler though, not some random guy in a bar. If they did this now, it would totally change their relationship, like, forever. You couldn't bang your best friend and roommate and expect nothing to change. Even if Chandler was the king of denial.

Still…"Yeah, yeah ok. Let's do it man." Chandler jerked around and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What? Are you serious Joe?"

"Totally man. Let's do it, right now. You, uh, ever been with a dude before?" Chandler stared at him, open-mouthed. Joey smirked. A speechless Chandler was rare. Rarer still when it was _Joey_ that shocked him into silence. "I'm going to take your silence as a 'no' then." Still no reaction from Chandler. Joey rolled his eyes. "Seriously man, you need it, I need you to get it, so take off your pants already."

Joey huffed a sigh as Chandler just blinked at him. Again. Honestly, it wasn't like this was going to be a _thing_. This was friends helping each other out. No big deal. Three strides and Joey had Chandler pressed against his doorjamb, hands molded tightly to his face. Despite his aggressive approach his lips were gentle as he brushed them against Chandler's. "Just relax," he whispered.

Slowly he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding past Chandler's slack lips. Hesitantly, Chandler began to kiss him back, lips sliding wetly together, tongues twining. Hands grasped and tugged and together they stumbled into Chandler's room. Pulling free Joey slid his hands up Chandler's shirt, skimming all that warm, pale skin, gently twisting his nipples. Chandler gasped, back arching, eyes slipping shut. Joey felt his cock harden even more and quickly pulled Chandler's shirt off and pushed him on the bed.

Ripping his own shirt off Joey joined Chandler on the bed, cupping him through his pants and squeezing firmly. Chandler let out a loud moan, hands reaching up to grip Joey's shoulders. "That's it man, let go, ok, just let go," he whispered, leaning over to suck and bite his nipples.

Nimbly Joey undid Chandler's pants and slid them down just enough so that his cock sprang free, the angry red head bouncing painfully against his stomach. Abandoning Chandler's nipples Joey laid a trail of kisses down his stomach before sliding his length deep into his mouth. It had been awhile since he'd last done this but if Chandler's shout and clenched fists were any indication, he hadn't forgotten any of his skills.

Humming softly Joey worked the cock in his mouth, one hand gently cupping his balls, the other wrapped around what he couldn't fit in his moth. It wasn't until Chandler's gasps and moans reached a crescendo that he pulled back, hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock to keep him from coming.

He silenced Chandler's whimper of need with a deep kiss before pulling away to strip off the rest of their clothes and grab some lube out of the bathroom. When he got back Chandler was still sprawled naked on the bed but anxiety had crept into his eyes. "Joey, are you sure, I mean…have you…" Joey gave him a roguish grin as he climbed back on the bed, one hand stroking his erection.

"Hey man, no worries. If there is one thing Joey Tribiani knows, its sex. So just relax, yeah?" His only answer was a gasp as he flicked the head of Chandler's cock. Yeah, this was exactly where he wanted him, relaxed and aroused. It was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

Hours later Chandler was nothing more than a sweaty lump on the bed, face buried in Joey's shoulder, little snores vibrating against his skin. This is what Chandler should look like. Relaxed, loose, and all Joey's. Maybe this was…maybe it was more than friends helping each other out. Joey was surprised at how much he enjoyed what he had just done with Chandler. More surprising was his surge of jealousy when he thought of Chandler doing this with someone else. Well, if sex was the point, Joey knew how to keep Chandler from straying. The relationship stuff was another matter entirely.

Wrapping a possessive arm around his best friend Joey smiled to himself. Yeah, he knew sex. The rest would come. He was sure of that.


End file.
